


Just a small bite

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Volleyball!! Gays [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Kageyama is going home after a long practice when he is grabbed.  His ‘attacker’ is none other than a small child with a bright orange hair and a smile just as bright.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a Halloween AU for the volleyball idiots! One more lined up for Halloween, maybe (there's a prompt that kinda fits the theme)

 

Kageyama yawns as he walks out of the club room.  It’s already past dinner time and he is starved after such a vigorous practice.  His teammates have already scattered so he is left to walk home alone, not that it matters.

The streets are especially dark tonight with a few street lights being out of commission.  They blink on and off as he walks underneath them.  Whatever.  Even in a town like this, he won’t have to worry about being attacked.

At least, that is what he is thinking as a hand grabs him out of nowhere.  On instinct, he whirls around to face the attacker.  His heartbeat regains its usual rhythm as soon as he realises that it’s just a kid.  He’s probably lost.

“Hi,” the kid says.  He is dressed in tattered clothes and Kageyama wonders what could have happened to him.  “Are you alone?”

Kageyama frowns.  Why did he ask that question? “Yeah.”

The kid smiles.  Kageyama swears that the kid’s smile is bright enough to light up the whole town, or something cheesy like that.   “That’s a relief.  You shouldn’t have let your guard down.”

The kid lunges at him, pinning him down to the concrete ground with ease.   Kageyama struggles to shake him off but with no avail.  For a tiny kid, he sure is strong.

“What’s your name?” the kid asks, grinning.  It’s only for a second but Kageyama sees his eyes gleam red.

“Kageyama.  What are you doing, dumbass!”

“Name’s Hinata.  You’re about to find out.”

Hinata rears his head back and in the moonlight, Kageyama sees two tiny fangs right before they descend and embed into his neck.  There is a brief burst of pain as the skin on his neck is pierced but what follows surprises him.  It’s mingled with pain but he can feel . . . the weirded feeling of pleasure as the vampire sucks on his neck.  Yeah, that’s what he is.  Hinata must be a vampire straight out of the story books.

“Mm, you taste delicious,” Hinata says, letting Kageyama go.  Kageyama is hit with a sudden wave of dizziness.  His vision swims, blurring at the edges.  “Maybe I’ll keep you around for a quick fix.”

“What . . . do you . . . mean,” Kageyama mutters.  He can’t fight the lethargic feeling that is settling in his body.

The last thing he sees before he succumbs is Hinata’s smiling face.

 

 

 -

 

 

Kageyama wakes up with his heart in his throat.  He was attacked by a vampire and—

Actually, what happened afterwards?  He can remember the vampire’s face and ridiculous things he has said but that’s about it.  He is lying in his own bed at home.  That has to mean that someone carried him home.

With a shaky hand, Kageyama touches the place on his neck that Hinata bit.  There are unmistakable indentations in the shape of teeth and it hurts quite a bit.  He sneaks into the bathroom to get the medical kit and examines the wound closely.  The bite mark definitely belongs to a human and where the canine teeth would be is sunken in deeper.  Kageyama treats the wound to the best of his abilities and covers it up with gauze and tape.  His teammates are going to have a field day teasing him about this.  He is so glad that it’s a Saturday, meaning that there is only afternoon practice.

When he returns to his room, there is a small shadowy figure perched on his desk.  He flicks the light switch on only to find out that it’s Hinata.

“Yo, Kageyama,” he greets cheerily.

“You! You fucking bit me last night!”  In the back of his mind, Kageyama notes that Hinata is dressed in better clothes.

“That I did.  Sorry about that.  I was being hunted down and in a pinch.  You did taste good so next time I wanna sip from you, I’ll try to be politer about it.”

“As if I’ll let you do it, idiot!” Kageyama retorts.  “Get out of my house.”

“Is that how you treat the person who dragged your heavy ass home?  I had to lie to your mom in order to get in.  She’s a nice lady.”

“Well, you’re not welcome anymore.”

Hinata pouts, resembling a scolded puppy way too much for Kageyama’s comfort.  “Just for a little while, please?  The hunters are still out and I don’t want them to take me back!  You wouldn’t believe the things they do to vampires!”

“Try me,” Kageyama scoffs.

Hinata’s face darkens.  “Terrible things.  Torture is an everyday occurrence and they like to conduct experiments on us.  It’s a miracle that I managed to escape but . . . let’s just say that some of use weren’t so lucky.”

Kageyama sighs.  “Whatever, then.  I need to get some school work so do whatever you like.”

The vampire grins.  “Except for drinking my blood.  I still feel lightheaded from that, asshole.”

Hinata shrugs.  “It’s not my fault that they didn’t feed us well enough down there.  I won’t be so out of control in the future.”

Kageyama slams the text books onto the desk.  “Who said that there will be a next time?”

He has maybe half a second before Hinata leaps at him and knocks him off the chair, once again pinning him down with ease.  Hinata bares his teeth and hisses at him, the sound that a snake would make to intimidate its foe.

“I think we both know who has the upper hand between the two of us,” Hinata whispers, fingers digging lightly into Kageyama’s neck.  “Besides, I plan to make you my friend.”

Kageyama scoffs.  “Let’s see how much you like me when I’ve eaten all the garlic I can handle.”

Hinata bursts out laughing.  “I can’t believe that humans still think that crap is true!  It’s nothing but a sham that Bram Stoker created out of the false folklores that have been floating around in Europe.  There is only on sure-fire way to get rid of vampires and only that one method.”

“I’ll go get a wooden stake, then,” Kageyama grumbles, pushing at Hinata’s hands.  The vampires lets him up, bounding back onto the bed.

“You think that it’s that easy to kill a vampire?” Hinata asks, his eyes wide with faux innocence.  “We are stronger and faster than humans.  Not to mention, it’s easy to lure them in with this peculiar charm that we seem to hold over humans.”

“It didn’t work on me,” Kageyama points out.

“That’s because you’re a volleyball idiot.  Probably,” Hinata points at his volleyball club jersey.  “But you were putty in my hand after I’ve bitten you.  See, there is no way that you can harm me!”

The way Hinata grins is so pure and bright that it should be illegal, considering the fact that he is a freaking vampire who has possibly killed a few people.

“Sh-shut up.  If you’re so stuck on staying here, the least you can do is stay quiet so I can finish doing my homework.”

“Ah, right.  You’re in school, aren’t ya?” Hinata stalks up to him, peering at the assignment handouts over Kageyama’s shoulder.

“If you aren’t going to help me with these then stay far away from me,” Kageyama orders.

“You can’t order me around.  Who do you think you are, some king?”

Kageyama grits his teeth.  He grabs Hinata by the shirtfront.  “Listen here, you little shit.  If you think that you can just barge in here and start callin’ me as you like, you thought wrong.  My roof, my rules.  Unless you are bored to death, I suggest that you don’t disrupt me.”

Hinata holds his hands up.  “Whoa, whoa, relax dude.  I didn’t mean no harm.  I’ll just sit there and look pretty, how’s that?”

And Hinata does just that until Kageyama takes a break.  He still has a way to go since he has been shirking his academic responsibilities during the week.  With the regional representational tournament coming up, club practices have been brutal.  Not that he has been that good with studying to begin with.

“You’ve been struggling with these?’ Hinata snickers, leafing through Kageyama’s homework.  “Back in my day, even elementary kids knew this about history.”

That reminds Kageyama.  He first goes downstairs to get himself a glass of water.  Lunch should be ready soon and he can’t wait until it’s time for their Saturday afternoon practice.

“How old are you?” he asks Hinata.

Hinata sticks his tongue out.  “Rude.  You can’t just go around asking vampires how old they are.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes.  “Whatever, then.  Don’t tell me.”

“Physically, seventeen,” Hinata chirps.  “As for how long I’ve been stuck in this child’s form, well, let’s just say that this is not the only century that I have lived through.”

Hinata plops down on the bed with his arms and legs stretched out.  “Why do you want to know, anyway?”

“I thought I could learn your weaknesses somehow,” Kageyama retorts, cracking open his math text book.  Maybe it would have been a better idea to ask someone from the club to help him out.  Definitely not Tsukishima, that smug bastard, but perhaps one of the upperclassmen.

“Wait, you’re seventeen?” Kageyama blurts out.  “I thought you were way younger than that.”

Hinata sighs dramatically.  “This is why I hate it when they ask for my age.  Looks aren’t everything, y’know?”

“Yeah, yeah.  Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

The rest of the day goes as per usual.  Sort of. Hinata insists on following him to school and even has the gall to introduce himself as Kageyama’s friend from the next town over.  He gets along with everyone on the team, well enough for Daichi to allow him to play a couple practice games.  Thanks to his vampire speed, he is able to hit the tosses that Kageyama usually reserves for when his team is in a pinch.

“How come you don’t go to school?” Sugawara asks, patting Hinata on the back.  They are taking a break and Tanaka and Nishinoya are ruffling up his hair.

“I’m not from around here.  I’m just taking a short trip,” Hinata answers with a grin.  It’s that smile again, the kind that lures in the unsuspecting people.  Its effects are clear as everyone in the club, even Tsukishima, falls prey to it.  Kageyama clicks his tongue and throws his water bottle down.  He can go practice his serves for the last few minutes of the break.

“What’s wrong, Kageyama?” Hinata asks, skipping up to him.  It might be too late to realise but everything that Hinata does is . . . kind of adorable.  His appearance alone reminds him of a small fluffy animal and he sure has the energy for that as well.

“It’s nothing.  Maybe I’m worried that you’ll suck everyone on my team dry,” Kageyama retorts.

“Maybe I will.  Maybe I won’t,” Hinata replies with a wink.  He then bounds off to Nishinoya to practice receives or whatever.

“For a friend, you sure are cold to him,” Daichi observes.

“It’s always been this way,” Kageyama answers with a shrug.  He has only known the guy for a day.  It’s natural that he still has his guard up around the vampire, especially given his declaration.

“Don’t take this the wrong way but Suga and I were talking about how there’s something off about him,” Daichi comments.  “Like he isn’t quite the same as us.”

 _Well, you_ are _on the right track_ , Kageyama thinks.  “He’s on a different wavelength, that’s for sure.”

Daichi laughs and claps him on the back.  “Whatever.  Feel free to bring him around again.  He’s so cheerful and it’s nice to have someone like him around.”

Kageyama bets that Daichi wouldn’t say the same thing he if saw a glimpse of Hinata’s true nature.  For now, he has no choice to mumble a half-assed agreement.

After club practice, Hinata follows Kageyama home.  As they are about to round the corner that leads to Kageyama’s house, Hinata grabs him and drags him into a dimly lit alleyway.  Kageyama scowls as Hinata slams him up against the wall.

“What is it?” he grumbles.  He has no patience for this right now.

“I’m hungry,” Hinata murmurs, his voice dropping down an octave below its usual pitch.  “Can I?”

“Fuck you.  not now,” Kageyama tries to push him away.  It’s no use as Hinata is using all of his strength.

“Fine,” Hinata says.  “I’ll make you want it, then.”

“What are you—umph!” Kageyama finds his words cut off as Hinata presses his lips to Kageyama’s.  Hinata’s lips are soft and cold against Kageyama’s, his fangs occasionally brushing up against Kageyama’s lips.  The slight sting causes Kageyama to gasp, which leads to Hinata pushing his tongue in.

Kageyama scolds himself for thinking that Hinata is a good kisser, not that he has a lot of experience in this matter.  Hinata is playful, skillfully nipping and tugging on Kageyama’s lips interspersed with the sultry kisses.

“Can I bite you now?  Just a small bite, I promise,” Hinata purrs, fangs scraping at the skin on Kageyama’s neck.

“Only . . . a little,” Kageyama pants out.  The words are out of his mouth before he can retract them.  Hinata giggles as he punctures the pulse with his fangs.  The bite itself doesn’t hurt as badly as last night and as promised, he keeps it short.  Kageyama is slightly breathless from both the kiss and the bite but that’s about it.

“Don’t worry about the bitemark.  They’ll fade quickly.  It’s something to do with my saliva.”

Well, that’s a gross mental image Kageyama never needed to think about.

“So?” Hinata asks, grinning up at him.  “Did ya like it?”

“What idiot would enjoy having their blood sucked out, dumbass?” he growls.

Hinata laughs.  “Not that.  The kiss.  It was good, yeah?”

Kageyama turns his face away.  No way in hell is he going to give Hinata the satisfaction of hearing an answer.  “You’re talking nonsense.  I’m hungry so piss off.”

“You liked it,” Hinata taunts, following Kageyama as he strides towards his home.

“Don’t fuck with me,” Kageyama scoffs.

Hinata laughs again.  “I’ll be in your room!  See you after dinner.”

“Who said that you could?” Kageyama grumbles, but Hinata is already gone.

He heaves a sigh.  He has the peskiest feeling that he just picked up something rather bothersome.  Whatever.  As long as Hinata doesn’t interfere with volleyball, he supposes that this is fine.


End file.
